Sleep In Sunlight
by kj4ever
Summary: For comminity service Sasuke has to join a program at the local hospital where he has to visit Naruto, who suffers from a brain tumor, every day. Alertanate Universe real world . Some bad language, mean Sasuke for a while ,SasuNaru. Dis:I Don't own Naruto
1. Prissy Bitch and Giant Bag of Shit

Sleep In Sunlight

SasuNaru

Chapter 1: Impressions of Prissy Bitch and Giant Bag of Shit

Naruto: 15 Sasuke: 16

"I really don't want to go there." Sasuke said to his older brother from the passenger's seat. "Well, that's to bad." Itachi replied. "You did something stupid, so you have to pay the price." Sasuke pressed his foot against the dash board and rolled his eyes. "So my punishment is to sit with some diseased freak for four hours. Isn't that dangerous?" He said sarcastically. "No. They wouldn't put you with someone contagious." Itachi glanced at Sasuke. "Get you foot off of there."

Sasuke slammed his foot down and stared out the window. He watched as hell came closer and closer.

Naruto laid in his bed holding his head groaning. "Can I have more medicine, Shizune?" He asked the nurse. "Here you go." She handed him a small cup of water and two large pills. He through them in his mouth and gulped the water. "Do you know who's supposed to come here?" He asked. Shizune shook her head. "I don't know his name. But I know he's the same age as you. He goes to the same school you went to." Naruto looked out the window. "Is it going to rain? It's pretty cloudy." Shizune peeked out the window too. "I'm not sure. It doesn't look to bad. You might still be able to take a walk later."

He watched her exit the room. Naruto glanced around the room. White walls, tiled floors, a plastic cushion couch, and a TV in the corner. Just your basics. Since he had been here for a long time he had made the room more to his liking. He had a few posters covering the wall to add color. He filled the small shelf by the door with his books. It wasn't much, but it made it comfortable.

_'I hope this guy actually stays longer than the others.'_ He thought as he turned the TV on with the remote.

"Come on." Itachi opened his car door and got out. Sasuke soon followed staring with a disgusted look at the hospital. He never liked being around sick people. "Four hours. Then I can leave, right?" He asked, glaring at his brother. "Yeah." Itachi walked next to Sasuke. "You should wipe that glare off your face. You may actually make friends." Laughed dramatically before returning to the glare. "Yeah right. Half the people in here are half dead. Why would I even want to make friends?" Itachi just rolled his eyes and pulled open the heavy door.

Sasuke walked in last only to see someone puking in the hall. "Eww." He cringed. "Let's go." Itachi grabbed his younger brother's arm and dragged him to the front desk. "Hello, can I help you, sir?" The woman on the other side of the glass spoke through the open whole. "Yeah, my brother is supposed to be here for the visitor program." The woman grabbed a note pad from her desk draw and flipped through it. "What's your name?" She looked at Sasuke. "It's Sasuke." She flipped through a little more. "Ok, you can go to room... 424 on the fourth floor." She placed the pad back in the drawer. "Do you need help finding the place?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved past Itachi. "No."

Sasuke walked through the halls keeping his eyes on the ground so he wouldn't have to be exposed to the sight of sick people. He spotted the elevator and hit the button. When the door opened he was happy to see that it was empty. He walked in hitting the four button on the wall. The doors closed and the cabin jerked up. Sasuke concentrated on the numbers as they lit up every time he hit a new floor. There was a bing sound when the doors opened. He walked out to see there were only a few doctors in the hall. He stepped out and began searching for the room.

A woman tapped him on the shoulder and he glared at her. "What?" She smiled sweetly. "Are you here for the visitor's program?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah." She pointed down the hall. "You're looking for the room to your left at the end of the hall." He nodded and started walking.

He knocked on the door, but he heard no response. He tried again, but got the same results._ 'Oh god, what if I have to spend four hours with a deaf person.'_ he cringed at the idea and decided to open the door. He looked around the room and saw a boy his age asleep on a bed. _'Wait a second... I know him.'_ he thought.

He walked over to the bed and pulled on of the chairs to sit by him. He stared at him with slight confusion. _'Hope he's not dead.'_ A loud snore came from the blonde and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He saw the TV remote, grabbed it, and turned on the TV. The TV came on blaring loudly. Sasuke jumped and dropped the remote. He scrambled to retrieve it and quickly turned the volume down. He took a breath and relaxed himself.

"Nice..." Sasuke heard someone chuckle behind him. He turned to see the blonde sitting up and smiling at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the familiar grin. He slumped back into the chair not paying attention to him.

Naruto fiddled with the end of the blanket staring at the quiet raven sitting near his bed. _'I know him...'_  
"Um... hi." Naruto said lightly trying to sound extra friendly. He received a quick glare from the other boy. "My name's Naruto." Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the TV. "I know that you idiot."

"Oh..." Naruto was uncomfortable with the rudeness of the other boy. "Well, aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Naruto said a little louder. "What you don't remember me from school?"

"No, I do." Naruto defended. "I've seen you around, but I never knew your name." Sasuke didn't answer, occupied with the show. Naruto became annoyed and threw his pillow at the raven's head.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled turning to glare at the blonde. "Oh I know your name!" Naruto stated over dramatically. "It's Dick Head the third! Am I right?" Sasuke huffed and through the pillow back at Naruto. "It's Sasuke you prick!"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's anger. "So how was your day?" Naruto asked sweetly. "Why the fuck does it matter?" Sasuke spat. "Why are you such a prissy bitch?" Naruto screamed.

"What the hell did you call me, you giant bag of shit?" Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto even though he remained silent. "Don't you know how to be nice?" Naruto asked. "Nope." the raven answered with sarcasm. "Why would someone like you even want to be here?"

"Trust me. I don't want to be here."

"Then why did you volunteer?"

"I didn't."

They sat in silence and Naruto began to feel the disappointment rush over him. He was looking forward to having someone to talk to. He has been stuck in this room for almost a month. He had other volunteer visitors, but they only visited him three or four days and that was it. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked simply.

"Punishment." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Punishment for what?" Sasuke flipped through a few channels before answering. "I stole alcohol from a gas station." Naruto knitted his eye brows. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "I was thirsty."

"Oh," Naruto understood now. "So this is your community service." Sasuke didn't reply.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto broke it. "Could you grab the orange book off that shelf over there?" Naruto pointed to the shelf near the door. "What? Can't you walk?" Sasuke bit out.

"No." Naruto said simply.

Sasuke glared and walked over to grab the book. "Here." He through the book into Naruto's lap. The blonde pulled a pen out from inside the binding, flipped the book open and began writing.

Sasuke studied the blonde. _'He can't walk? Is he paralyzed or something? How could that happen. He was fine in school.'_ "Is that why your here?" Sasuke asked. "You can't walk?"

"Why do you care?" Naruto didn't look up. "I don't." Sasuke looked back to the TV.

After a while Naruto closed the book and looked at Sasuke. "So can we talk without insulting each other?" Naruto asked. "I don't want to talk." Sasuke said. "But that's the whole reason you're here. We're supposed to talk." The blonde pleaded. "Just shut up."

Naruto got angry. _'All I wanted was someone to talk to and they send me this fuck head!'_

Naruto through the cover off of himself and got out of bed. Sasuke whipped around to him. "What the hell? I thought you said you couldn't walk." Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. "No, I'm not _allowed_ to walk." Naruto made his way to a closet and pulled out a wheel chair. He unfolded the hinges. Before he sat down he opened the door. "Don't come back tomorrow!" He yelled.

_'What the hell was that about?'_ Sasuke thought.


	2. Mild Confusion

_**Sleep In Sunlight**_

_SasuNaru_

Chapter 2: Mild Confusion

"Why are you back so early? You've been there for only a hour and a half." Itachi said, a little confused, from the living room. "I didn't like him." Sasuke walked through the large dining room to the even larger living room.

Itachi was reading some book for college and eating chips. He watched Sasuke as he strolled carelessly to sit on the couch next to him. "What do you mean you didn't like him?" The older raven asked. "I didn't like him. Besides, he walk out... well rolled out on me first. So I left."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sasuke glared at his brother. "Why do you assume I'm the one who started anything?" Itachi grabbed another chip. "Well... honestly Sasuke... you're very mean."

Sasuke scrunched up his face and rubbed his fist over his eyes. "Oh boo hoo hoo! You really hurt my feelings." Itachi rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "You are so immature." Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, that coming from the guy who still sleeps with a teddy-bear." Itachi reached over and punched Sasuke on the shoulder. "Shut the hell up! There is nothing wrong with sleeping with an item of security."

"Yeah," Sasuke scoffed. "When you're five." Itachi continued to glare. "Well at least I didn't wet the bed until I was twelve." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke's face turned red and his glare grew more fierce. "I had a blatter problem!" The elder of the two chuckled to himself. "Uh-huh, whatever you say."

Sasuke stared at Itachi before snatching the chip bag from him and stomping away. "Hey!" Itachi yelled. "I was eating those!" Sasuke poked his head back into the room. "Yeah," He patted his stomach. "The fat rolls make it obvious."

Itachi looked down at his stomach. "I don't have fat rolls!" Sasuke walked away. "Uh-huh, whatever you say." he said mocking his brother.

Itachi went back to his book muttering to himself of how foolish his younger brother was.

Sasuke walked into his room which was on the second floor of the rather large house. He tossed the half full chip bag on his desk. He took a seat in front of his computer and turned on the desk lamp. He sighed when he saw that he had over twenty different messages from girls at school. He decided he wasn't in the mood to deal with them so he closed out of the chat room and went to lay on his bed.

He pulled out his cell phone which had been turned off in his pocket for the past two hours. Another annoyed sigh came from the raven when he saw even more messages from the same girls. "Fuck..." he mumbled. He scrolled down the list and found one from one of his real friends.

_**'CALL ME WHEN YOU READ THIS...'**_ was all that Sai said. Sasuke dialed his number.

"Helllo..."

"Hey it's me."

"Sasuke? How'd it go?"

"Torture. Oh, get this, the person I have to see is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ooh. So that's were that freak has been? Why the fuck is he in the hospital?"

"Well at first I thought it was because he couldn't walk... because that's what he told me. But when the fucker got pissed off for no reason, he just gets up and walks away. He told me not to come back."

"Don't you _have_ to go back?"

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure I have to. My probation officer told me I had to complete thirty two hours of community service."

"How long were you there?"

"About an hour. But I think I might be counted for the whole four hours."

"Yeah if the freak doesn't tell them you left."

"Hopefully he doesn't. I really would feel bad if I had to beat the shit out of a sick person."

"So why the hell did he walk out?"

"'Cuz he was being a little fucking baby over me ignoring him. He was blabbing on about how the only reason I'm there is to talk to him and a whole bunch of bull shit. And then out of nowhere he calls me a prissy bitch."

Sai began laughing hysterically. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled into the phone. The laughter continued. Sasuke got even more annoyed and hung up the phone and threw it to the end of the bed.

"People are so fucking stupid..." he mumbled.

00000

**_THE NEXT DAY_...at the hospital...**

_'I tell him Naruto doesn't want me to come back... and what does he do? He tells the nurses to keep me in the hospital until he comes to get me... Idiot!'_

Sasuke walked through the, somewhat familiar, hallway. He reached room 424 and knocked. He didn't receive a response. _'What? Is this his usual nap time or something?'_ Sasuke didn't bother knocking again and just barged in. He didn't see Naruto, but he did see a nurse with short black hair looking through his belongings.

"Uh, hello." Sasuke said trying to get her attention. She snapped around to face him. "Oh, hello! You're here to see Naruto. He's out in the garden right now, so if you want to just head on out there, just take a left and go straight out the doors. He should be right out there."

"Ok." Sasuke sighed and left the room. He followed the woman's directions and walked out into the garden. He had to admit it was beautiful out there. There were rows and rows of flowers that reflected the sunlight enough to draw your attention with out burning your pupils out of your head.

He saw the blonde sitting in his wheel chair near a bench staring at the flowers. He walked over, feeling a little nervous.

"Hey." He said to the blonde. Naruto looked up a little confused. "Hello." He smiled and then continued to look at the flowers. "What your not even gonna act mad?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto looked up. "Excuse me? I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sasuke joined the blonde in the confusion. "What the hell is your deal? I can put up with the whole yelling and fighting thing, but I can't stand the whole 'I don't know you' thing. It's very annoying."

The blonde looked even more confused than before. "You look sort of familiar. Can you tell me your name?" Sasuke glared. "Cut the bull shit." Naruto stared at him, then averted his gaze. "I'm sorry, I really don't know you. If you would just tell me your name I mi-"

"Fuck off!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked shocked and a little angry. "I'm going back to your room." Sasuke walked away from the very confused blonde.

_'Who the hell was that?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the raven walked away.

Naruto stared at the flowers a little longer before deciding to go inside. He wheeled himself into back to the doors, struggling to keep them open as he was going through.

_'The only fricken doors in this whole place that aren't automatic.'_

Once he was in the building he made his way to his hall way. He stopped when he saw Shizune. "Hi!" he said to her. "Hey Naruto," She looked behind him. "Where's your visitor?" Naruto stared at her. "I have a visitor?" She looked at him with concern. "Oh sweetie. I think you might have forgotten a few details from yesterday."

"Like what?" The blonde asked. She smiled apologetically. "You know I can't tell you. You have to try and remember without help. That way your memory might improve." Naruto stared at the ground. "No Shizune, my memory wont improve. It's being eaten away like everything else." He started to roll away. "Naruto, just read through your book, ok?" He didn't respond.

He made it to his room with aching arms. He turned the nob and kicked the door open and quickly rushed in before it came closed again. He saw the same guy from the garden sitting on a chair by his bed. Naruto grabbed his orange book from the shelf next to the door and rolled over to the raven. He looked at him. The raven just stared back with a slight glare. "What?" He snapped.

Naruto flipped his book open to the most recent entry. He read a little then looked at the raven. "Your name is Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes! We established that after you called me Dick Head the third, remember?"

"No." Naruto read through a little more. "It doesn't say that." Sasuke stared at Naruto. "You really don't remember anything?" Naruto was still reading through a page. "Nope, but according to this, I know you. We met yesterday; you are a total ass; you didn't want to come here; you're doing this for community service; you didn't want to talk; you ignored me; and I told you not to come back." Naruto looked at Sasuke. His expression quickly became angry. "So what the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke didn't respond, he was to busy thinking. _'What the fuck? I don't think he's joking. He really doesn't remember me.'_

"Do you remember anything at all from yesterday?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I remember everything, except meeting you."

"But this isn't the first time we met. We went to school together!" Naruto's gaze went to the ceiling in thought. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "That's were I remember you from! You..." Naruto's smile fell. "You're friends with those guys! The ones who beat me up in the locker rooms that one day."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'He doesn't remember yesterday... but he remembers something that happened in middle school.'_ "That happened a long time ago." He stated to the blonde.

"I know that!" Naruto's eyes scanned the room, not really looking at anything. "Wait a second... I remember now!" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "You came in when I was taking a nap and turned on the TV really loud." Naruto laughed. "You dropped the remote and everything. It was funny. But then I was trying to be nice to you and you were all... Der der deeerrrr!" Naruto made a face mimicking Sasuke.

_'Ok... So he remebers yesterday?_' Sasuke thought. "So... um is all the confusion gone now?"

Naruto looked up. "Hm? Oh yeah!... Wait, no. Why did you come back? You said you didn't want to be here, and I told you I didn't want you to come back. So why did you?"

"I have to complete the community service. Plus my brother made me."

"Oh..." There was silence for a few minutes. "You know, I didn't tell anyone you left. I know you would get in trouble if they knew you left early."

"How would you know that?" Sasuke asked. "I had some other people from the visitor program. A few of them were serving community service too. This one guy left after ten minutes. I told the nurse and he got in trouble." Sasuke nodded.

"You know," Naruto started to speak again. "Everyone who comes in here... they act all the same. The ones here for something... like the frickin girl-scouts or something. They treat me like a job. They don't even do anything, they just talk about how well **_they're _**doing. Then after I sign a paper, they leave." Sasuke listened intently. "People who are here for the same reason you are... they just ignore me all toghether. They treat me like a punishment, like I'm the one who got them in here. Some of them just are really mean, and others just ignore me all together."

Naruto started to take himself to the other side of the bed. He stood up from the wheel chair, placing his book under his pillow. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"But your special." he continued. Sasuke felt his stomach twitch. "You do both."

Sasuke's stared at the blonde who now had his eyes closed.

_'That kind of hurt.'_


	3. Wilting Flowers

**Sleep In Sunlight**

SasuNaru

_**Chapter 3:**_ _Wilting Flowers_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He could hear the TV. Once his vision cleared he realized he wasn't alone in the room. "You're still here." The blonde sat up. "I figured you would have left again." Sasuke glared at him. "If I could leave, I would. Believe me, I really don't want to be here with you."

"Why can't you leave?" Naruto asked tilting his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde for continuing his questions. "I can't leave until my brother comes to get me."

"You have a brother?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head slightly and looked at the TV again. The blonde stared down into his lap. He still felt uncomfortable with the raven. "What's he like?" He asked trying to get a conversation going.

"He's," Sasuke just glared at the TV. "a lot you. He's annoying as fuck." Naruto tried to glare holes into the back of the raven's head. "Why the fuck are you so mean?" He yelled.

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't get enough love as a child." he said sarcastically. There was silence for, maybe two seconds, before Naruto lost it.

"God! No wonder I didn't remember you!" He through his pillow at the other boy's head. "I probably hated you so much, I just decided to block you out!"

"Would you shut up!" Sasuke thorough the pillow back at Naruto. "I hate the sound of your voice!"

"Well I hate the sound of you breathing!" Naruto glared.

"Fuck you! Why don't you just do the world a favor and die!"

Sasuke expected to hear another verbal blow from the blonde, but it never came. He turned around to face Naruto only to see something that made him feel nothing but guilt. The other boy looked absolutely torn from what he had said. "You really are heartless... aren't you?." Naruto said. He was looking out the window at the garden. Only one thing went through Sasuke's head.

_'Oh my god... I did not just say that.'_

There was a knock on the door and the nurse, Shizune, walked in smiling at Sasuke. "You're brother is here." Sasuke tossed the remote onto Naruto's bed and walked out as fast as he could.

Shizune grew a concerned look for Naruto again as she saw his saddened face. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"I want to go to the garden."

Sasuke charged down the hall towards the front desk. He saw his brother smiling cheerfully. He shoved past him and went out the doors. Itachi followed trying to keep up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I want to go home."

_'Fuck! I don't like this anymore! Why did I have to go and say that?'_ The younger raven got to the car and tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't open. "Would you unlock the damned door?"

_'He looked so...sad when I said that... I mean... what if he really is dieing... I don't even know why he's in there... he could be...'_

"Hold on..." Itachi hit the button and there was a click noise and Sasuke through himself in the car. Itachi got in and looked over at his younger brother. "What happened?"

Sasuke laid his head against the window and stared at the hospital. "What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked. Itachi stared at his brother. "What?"

"What's wrong with him?" The younger raven yelled. "Why is Naruto in this hospital?"

"I don't know. I thought someone would tell you." The older raven studied the look on his younger brother's face. "What did you do now?"

Sasuke snapped up. "Why do you **always** think I did something?"

"Because you are usually the one to do something wrong... plus, you look guilty..."

"Can we just go home?" Sasuke looked back out his window.

_'That look on his face...'_ Sasuke thought. _' I think I went to far... '_ Sasuke bit his lip and looked at the sky. _'But... he doesn't look like he's dieing... I feel bad... I never feel bad...'_

**000000 THE NEXT DAY...**

_'I should at least say sorry... No, I don't apologize... maybe I can talk to him a little more... something.'_ Sasuke thought as he walked down the hall to the doors that lead to the garden. The same nurse who he's seen everyday told him the blonde would be out there again.

He saw Naruto sitting in the exact same place he was yesterday. He walked up to him and sat down on the bench next to him. "Do you remember me today?" he asked with a fake chuckle. He was trying to sound friendly. "I sure do." The blonde replied coldly.

Sasuke looked out at the flowers. They still looked beautiful. "So, um... how has your day been so far?" he asked. Naruto looked at him confused. "What's your problem?"

"Problem? I don't have a problem. Is there something wrong with me asking you a simple question?" He said quickly with a very fake smile. "Well, for you, yes. Why are you acting so weird?" Naruto squinted at him and examined him closely. "Are you high?" He whispered.

"What? No!"

_'I cant do this. Maybe I can just ask him if he's... dieing. No! How sick would that be. Just say sorry.'_

Sasuke sighed and slouched on the bench. "Ok, look... I'm sorry for... saying you should die. I didn't mean it. It's just one of the symptoms of being a total ass."

Naruto laughed. "It's ok."

"Really? I mean... the way you looked after I said it... I thought I like really hurt your feelings or something."

"Well you did." The blonde said with a smile. "But I got over it. I kind of figured you were just saying it because you were mad."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Why are you in this hospital?" Sasuke just blurted out.

"Didn't they tell you?" Naruto asked.

"No. No one told me anything."

Naruto looked down at the ground. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Naruto blinked and looked up at the sky. "I'm not going to tell you."

Sasuke snapped his head up. "Why not?"

"You'll start acting weird around me."

"No I wont."

Naruto sighed and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm really sick." He slouched into his chair and tapped his foot on the ground. The blonde averted his gaze back to the garden and continued with Sasuke's full attention. "About two months ago I started getting really bad headaches, and I would get really dizzy out of no where, so my dad took me to the doctors and they did all these tests. A few weeks later they called me back in and told me I had a brain tumor. They said there were not a lot of things they could do about it. They said I would most likely die with in a few months."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he remained silent. "They told me I would need to stay out of school. I stayed at home for a while until I passed out. When I woke up, my dad said it would be best if I just stayed in the hospital." A sudden look of anger and sadness ran over his face.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who seemed more concentrated on the blonde than ever. "Then they gave me an option. They said I could keep taking the medicine, or I could have the surgery." Naruto sighed. "There was a 40 percent chance of survival with the medicine, and about 10 percent chance with the surgery. So obviously I decided on the medication. But it doesn't really change anything, it just slows the growth rate of the tumor." The blonde straitened up in his chair. "So I'm still dieing... I'm just dieing really slowly."

Sasuke leaned back and stared at nothing in particular. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to absorb all the information. "...my god..." he mumbled. He looked over at Naruto. The blonde was scraping his foot on the ground looking back out at the flowers again.

_'...there is no way this is true...' Sasuke thought. 'He really doesn't look sick at all. He's fine. There is nothing wrong with him.'_


	4. Symptoms of Others

**Sleep In Sunlight **

_SasuNaru _

_Chapter 4:_ **Symptoms of Others**

**Previously::::**

The blonde straightened in his chair. "I'm still dying... I'm just dying really slowly."

_'There's no way this can be true.'_ Sasuke thought.

**((**Same day, after Itachi picked Sasuke up. In the car.**))**

"Are you going to tell me what s wrong yet?" Itachi peeked over at his little brother who, once again, decided to sulk out the window. "No." The younger raven mumbled. "Hmmm..." Itachi sighed out. "Are you still feeling guilty about whatever you did?"

"Shut up." Itachi pulled into the driveway of their large home, and in a blink of an eye his brother had jumped out of the car and was already making his way to the door. Itachi rolled his eyes and followed.

As soon as he got in the house he went upstairs to Sasuke's room. The older raven slammed the door open causing Sasuke to sit up from his bed quickly. "What the fuck, Itachi?" Itachi ignored him and pointed an intense finger at him. "Tell me what your problem is. Now!" Sasuke threw himself back onto the bed and groaned. "Oh my god, go away!"

"No! Just tell me." Sasuke pushed himself off the bed. "Just because mom and dad are dead doesn't mean you can butt in on everything in my life." Itachi froze wide eyed, but regained his composer. "No it doesn't. The fact that you are turning into a bad kid does. I HAVE to know what you re doing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Itachi crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke. "It means ever since mom and dad died you've changed."

"Yeah, well you changed too!"

"Of course I changed you idiot! I had too! You are my responsibility now." He yelled. "You aren't making it any easier by skipping school, doing drugs, stealing! For god s sake! Who knows what else you've been doing! I feel bad for that Naruto kid, he has to deal with you too."

Sasuke felt his throat tighten. He couldn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say. Itachi noticed the break in the concentrated anger that came from his brother and wondered if he went over the line.

"Sasuke?"

"You should feel sorry for him. He's pretty much half dead." Itachi's eyes widened and he realized why Sasuke had been acting so weird. He figured it was possible that Sasuke had been his usual dick head self, then realized Naruto was dying. It may not be obvious, but Sasuke can't handle guilt. It's one of his weak points. "Sasuke I'm sorry. I thought you had gotten in trouble or something."

"I know that. That's what you always think. Like you said I m a bad kid. I do bad things. I'm mean to everyone." Sasuke lowered his gaze. "I'm mean to dying people."

"Sasuke-"

"Get out." Itachi decided it d be best if he left Sasuke alone. It's not like he really knew what to say.

**000000 THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto stared into dark eyes with confusion and fear. Sasuke wore a smile that made the blonde uncomfortable, and it never went away.

_'I knew this would happen!'_ Naruto thought. _'I told him I was sick and now he's acting different.'_

"Stop looking at me like that!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke dropped his smile for only a second the slipped it on again. "Why?"

"You're freaking me out, that's w-ugh!" Naruto closed his eyes tight and laid his head in his hands. "What? What's wrong?" Sasuke jumped out of his chair with deep concern in his expression. "N-nothing, Sasuke. It's just a little headache. It happens all the time." Apparently Sasuke ignored Naruto. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. He continued down the hall in full freak out mode.

"Shizune!" The petite nurse nearly flew out of her skin when she saw the raven haired boy in a fit. "It's Naruto! He needs you now!" Her eyes widened and began sprinting to the blonde's room. Nearly on the brink of a heart attack, Shizune burst through the door, only to see Naruto sitting their grinning.  
"Umm I think Sasuke over reacted." The blonde said quietly trying to look innocent. The nurse turned her glare to the spaz behind her. "Don't you ever do that again!" She shoved passed him and slammed the door.

"Jeez, Sasuke. What the hell was that about?" Sasuke walked over to his seat with a slight blush on his face. "You said your head hurt, and, you know, I didn't know if..."

"Oh. Well then if you're going to freak out like that, I should tell you the only time you need to worry is when I pass out." A sudden look of shock came over Sasuke. Naruto chuckled lightly to calm him. "B-but that doesn't happen often, barely ever! So it's ok." Sasuke slouched in his seat and stared out the window.

_'Damn it.'_ Naruto thought. _'I shouldn't have told him! He's acting way different. I didn't think he'd be this bad. He's a completely different person.'_

"Umm you want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked. "They have ramen in the cafeteria today. It's really good."

"Sure. I'll go get it. You stay here, you need your rest." With that Sasuke left.

**000000 3 MINUTES LATER**

_'Jeez, He takes forever.'_ The blonde seethed. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door that shook Naruto from his thoughts. "C-come in." A tall man with dark hair, who looked a lot like Sasuke poked his head in.

"Hello. Are you Naruto?"

"Um. Yeah." The man smiled and pushed the door open and walked towards Naruto with his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Itachi Uchiha." Naruto took his hand and shook it with a smile. "Are you Sasuke's brother?"

"Yes. I'm here to pick him up. Thhvvvhat nurse wasn't out there so I just roamed the halls until I found a doctor who knew you. So were is Sasuke?"

"Oh he went to get food. He should be back soon though."

"Actually I need to speak with you."

"About what?"

"About Sasuke. He said that you told him you were...well... your condition."

"Yeah. I knew I shouldn't have. He's acting all weird now."

"There's a reason for that. You see our parents were in a fire. A bad one."

"Are they ok?"

"No. They died. And Sasuke feels really guilty about it."

"Why would he feel guilty?"

"Because he was playing with candles and lit his room on fire. He ran downstairs without telling our parents what happened. The fire spread and they both were badly burned. They were taken to the hospital. Sasuke, in general, doesn't handle guilt well. He wanted to stay with them the entire time. They said they were alright and told him to come home with me. He got upset and said a few things that he regrets. They died that night. The fact that he couldn't apologize face to face really tears him up inside. Which is why he has difficulty being in hospitals, let alone with someone who is not well."

"Well why the hell did you send him to a place like this? He's probably going insane just being here!"

"I know. I thought it would help him. But I think I was wrong. Which is why I'm going to take Sasuke out of this program and have the judge decide something else."

"I understand completely." The door opened and Sasuke walked in. "Hey Itachi? Why are you here?"

"I came to get you." The older raven said. "I had a nice chat with Naruto while I waited." Sasuke walked over and sat the tray of the slide in table. "Here. You can eat mine." Sasuke smiled and began walking with his brother to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." The door closed leaving Naruto alone.

'Why'd I have to tell him...'

_**So Sorrrryyyy for not updating! My computer died and i was offline for almost a month! But i got a laptop now... so it's all goooooddd! ;P**_


	5. Last Chance

_**Sleep In Sunlight**_

SasuNaru

_Chapter 5: Last Chance_

Previously:::

"Because he was playing with candles and lit his room on fire. He ran downstairs without telling our parents what happened. The fire spread and they both were badly burned. They were taken to the hospital... Sasuke, in general, doesn't handle guilt well. He wanted to stay with them the entire time. They said they were alright and told him to come home with me. He got upset and said a few things that he regrets. They died that night. The fact that he couldn't apologize face to face really tears him up inside. Which is why he has difficulty being in hospitals, let alone someone who is… not well."

"Well why the hell did you send him to a place like this? He's probably going insane just being here!"

"I know. I thought it would help him. But… I think I was wrong. Which is why I'm going to take Sasuke out of this program and have the judge decide something else."

((Next Day...))

"No!" Naruto snapped, crossing his arms and pouting his lips in a childish manner. Shizune sighed. "Naruto, you have to see him."

"No I don't!"

"He's already here. He really wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm dead." The young blonde muttered.

"Don't say things like that." The petite nurse gathered the rest of Naruto's dirty clothes, threw them in the cart and headed for the door. "I'll send him back." She said quickly as she shut the door.

'Damn it...'

Naruto laid his head back and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like the millionth time he had done so since he had first went into the hospital.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto, I think it'd be best if you were to take residence in the hospital." A taller, older version of Naruto smiled.

The younger blonde sat in a wheelchair staring at the ground. "No." He muttered. Minato sighed lightly. "It would be better-"

"Better for you! I know! You don't want me because I'm sick." Naruto yelled.

"You're acting like a little kid, Naruto."

Naruto stayed silent still staring at the ground. "Fine." His father said. "Think what you want to think." With that he left.

000000

"I'm not staying." The irritated blonde murmured. "If he wanted to see me, he wouldn't have left me here."

He leaped out of his bed and stumbled a little over to the door. He slowly opened it and stuck his head out to scan over his surroundings. After making sure there was no one out there who could get him in trouble, he walked down the hall to the elevator. As the doors shut he frowned at his reflection in the medal doors. He was wearing the white hospital gown with the little blue dots all over it. He hated it. Mainly because the back was only made up of three thin strings, which showed off his orange boxers.

The doors opened and he stepped out onto the sixth floor and made his way down the hall. When he got to his destination he stopped and listened to the faint 'beep... beep... beep...'

He slithered into the door and closed it behind him. His smile grew when he saw his best friend Kiba.

"Hey. You're not rolling in your chair." The brunette said as he flipped through a book he was reading.

"I didn't feel the need to." The blonde glanced over at the curtain that separated Kiba from the other side of the room. "How's Shikamaru?" The blonde asked. Kiba sighed closing his book and looking over at the same curtain. "He still hasn't woken up yet. I heard the doctor say they might take him off life support."

"Man, I remember when he used to be the one guy everyone wanted to hang with."

"Yeah," Kiba chuckled. "Always getting everyone in trouble... So who are you hiding from today? Your dad?"

"Yeah." Naruto took a seat next to Kiba on the bed.

"You should see him. You never know, it could be your last chance."

Blue eyes shifted down. "I know."

"You wanna play Xbox or something?"

"Yeah."

000000

"What the fuck are you talking about! Why would you do that?"

"I think it would be better for you if you didn't have the fact that Naruto is dying hanging over you all the time." Itachi pleaded as he watched his younger brother fume trough the kitchen.

"It wont bother me!"

"I'm just afraid that if... he died... it might trouble you."

"Trouble me? What the fuck! It''s different!"

"It's goona be like-"

"It' is not going to be like Mom and Dad!" Sasuke yelled. "Why does everything go back to mom and dad?"

"Because thats how stuff works!"

"Not all the time!"

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.

"Sasuke!"


	6. Shadows

_**Sleep In Sunlight**_

_Chapter 6: _

Shadows

Previously:

The doors opened and he stepped out onto the sixth floor and made his way down the hall. When he got to his destination he stopped and listened to the faint 'beep... beep... beep...' He slithered into the door and closed it behind him. His smile grew when he saw his best friend Kiba. "Hey. You're not rolling in your chair." The brunette said as he flipped through a book he was reading. "I didn't feel the need to." The blonde glanced over at the curtain that separated Kiba from the other side of the room. "How's Shikamaru?" The blonde asked. Kiba sighed closing his book and looking over at the same curtain. "He still hasn't woken up yet. I heard the doctor say they might take him off life support."

"Man, I remember when he used to be the one guy everyone wanted to hang with."

"Yeah," Kiba chuckled. "Always getting everyone in trouble... So who are you hiding from today? Your dad?"

"Yeah." Naruto took a seat next to Kiba on the bed. "You should see him. You never know, it could be your last chance." Blue eyes shifted down. "I know."

"You wanna play Xbox or something?"

"Yeah."

Naruto sat on the floor next to the brunette trying to vaporize his body and become zombie master. "Ha! Take that, Blondie!" Kiba shouted as he defeated the his blonde friend with ease. Naruto tossed the controller to the side and huffed. "That shouldn't count against me. I haven't played for a while."

"Face it!" Kiba stood up and shot his fist in the air in excitement. "I am the Zombie Master!" Naruto laughed and stood up too. "Ok, fine. Props to you oh great zombie master man." Suddenly, Naruto stumbled backwards and fell back to the floor. "Naruto!" Kiba quickly came to his side. "Are you ok?" The blonde held his head in one hand while the other propped him up. "Y-yeah. Just got a little dizzy." The startled brunette helped him up and held him up. "Do you want me to call for somebody?"

"No." His words seemed to fall like whispers. "I'm gonna go back to my room. I'm pretty tired."

"Wait, let me help you down there." Naruto shook his head. "There's no use in both of us getting in trouble." He tried to smile as he noticed the concerned look on his friends face. He still completely hated that look. But, that smile quickly faded. "Naruto?" Kiba saw the blue eyes fog over and droop from Naruto's face. Before he could do anything, the blonde fell to the side again slamming his head against the wall.

Naruto glared at the crack in the tiled floor as he was being pushed in his wheelchair down the hall. "How you doing, Naruto?"

His blue eyes shifted up to Shizune who was walking ahead of them. His head hurt and it was hard to hold his head up. He gave her a thumbs up and continued to glare down at the floor, the crack long gone now. They turned into a room that was ever so familiar to the blonde. "We have a surprise for you, Jiraiya." Shizune smiled.

"Hello again, Naruto." A tall older man said with a smile. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and lifted his head up by his chin. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I passed out." He said merely in a whisper. The doctor released the blonde's face, causing him to struggle more to hold it up. "Do you remember anything before that?" Naruto's eyes twitched a bit involuntarily as he tried to remember. "Shizune told me my dad was coming." The white haired old man nodded writing down some things on papers that were bound together in a manilla folder. "Do you remember sneaking up to Kiba Inuzuka's room?"

"No." He reached up touching the bandages that were taped down to the side of his head. "What the heck happened?" He asked. "Well, it seems that you passed out in Kiba's room and bumped your head on the way down."

"I don't remember seeing Kiba."

"Well you did." Shizune chimed in, the anger clearly present in her voice. "He's the one who called us up there, said you were hiding from your dad so you guys played video games. And why didn't you use your wheelchair? You know how you-"

"Shizune, please." The doctor sighed and gestured to the door. "Yes, excuse me, Jiraiya." She turned and left closing the door behind her.

Jiraiya stood over him and pulled a small flashlight out of his front coat pocket and turned it on. "Look up at me please." He shined the light into the blue orbs swiping it back and forth slowly then quicker. Once he finished Naruto looked around the room. It was the closed off room to the MRI machine. "Are you making me get a scan?"

"Yes, we need to get another one."

"But I just passed out. I never got scanned for passing out before."

"That crack to the head worries me, Naruto. We just want to do a little check up to make sure nothings changed for the worse." The blonde sighed, feeling too tired to try and protest the scan. "Is my dad still here?" Jiraiya smiled. "Yes he is. I'm sure Shizune will send him up. He was sure worried when we got the red light from Kiba." A man in a white shirt and matching pants poked his head in from the opposite door. "We're ready for him, Jiraiya." The older man nodded and walked behind Naruto and pushed him the rest of the way through the room and past the man in white up to the large machine.

"Alright, I need you to sit up here." The man said tapping the thin table. The blonde sighed again, and struggled to stand from his wheelchair. "Do you need any help?" The blonde glared up at him. "No, thanks." The man lifted his hands and walked out of the room along with Jiraiya, closing the door behind them. After the blonde got out of his chair he mustered all his strength to push himself up onto the table.

"I'm ready!" He yelled with annoyed sarcasm. When he heard no response he looked up through the window that separated the two rooms. His eyes immediately went to locks of blonde. Jiraiya was speaking to his father. The older blonde was nodding and seemed frigidity at whatever it was that the doctor was telling him. Blue eyes flashed to the blonde. He smiled lightly at his father and waved as his father did the same. Jiraiya and the man in white came through the door. While the man removed the bandage from the blonde's forehead and made sure that he was laying right, Jiraiya began to speak again.

"Ok, I'm sure you know the procedure. Don't move once the scan begins."

"How long will I be in this time?" Naruto asked staring straight up at the ceiling. "Should only be an hour, bud." The man in white said as he laid a thick blanket over Naruto's body just below his shoulders. The two left and he looked up once more to see his dad staring through the window with a brave face. "Alright, stay still." He heard through a speaker. He laid back and sighed. He heard the already present humming became louder and he slid slowly into the machine. He closed his eyes and mentally started beating himself when the never ending elevator music made its way through the speakers.

Sasuke stood there on the moist grass. He stared down at the grave stone that had his parents' names clearly engraved. He had been in this exact spot so many times before, motionless, no words he could think to say to the grave. He always wanted to say something, but he always felt that it was silly, or he just felt like whatever he had to say was unimportant.

"Mom... Dad..." He whispered. He could feel his chest tighten as his emotions threatened to get the better of him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ouch!" A young raven hissed as his finger hit the burning flame of the candle. He stared at the candle's illuminating flicker. It was beautiful.

He stood from the floor and went to the bathroom to fill a cup of water. He ran back and smiled at his new experiment. He dipped his small fingers into the water, then held them over the burning wax. A few drops fell around the flame and obsidian eyes widened in amazement as the bright flame expanded quickly then died down. He bit his lip and held the cup over the candle. He tilted the cup slightly and let an ounce of the water fall.

The flame grew rapidly and the young boy jumped back as the glass surounding the wax cracked and fell to the floor. The shag carpet in his room burned quickly as the melted was spread and burned. Sasuke jumped up staring at the growing flames, his body seemed to be frozen. "Oh no." His voice shook.

He turned and ran down the hall and down the stairs. He grabbed the phone off of the small table next to their sofa. His fingers fumbled over the numbers, and he held it to his ears. "Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"M-my room is on fire." He shook.

"Are you alone?"

"N-no, my mommy and daddy are upstairs."

"Where is the fire?"

"In my room."

"Is your room upstairs."

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, I'm contacting your local fire departmemnt. Is there any way you can get to your parents?" Sasuke ran to the staircase and froze when he saw the flames licking across the floor. He dropped the phone and started screaming.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

The tears fell faster and faster. His stomach tightedned and he felt like throwing up. "Mommy! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Sasuke?" He froze when he heard his mother scream his name. "Baby? Where are you?"

"Mommy!"

"SASUKE!" He could hear his father's booming voice travel down the hall. "Oh my god!" He could hear his mother and father scream again. He heard a few thumps, then nothing. The crackles of flames eating at wood and drywall filled his mind.

"Mommy?" He went up one step. "Daddy?" Before he could take another step he was grabbed from behind. He looked up to see a man in strange clothing and a scary mask. The alien like man carried him out of the house, ignoring the screams and cries coming from the young boy. "Sasuke!" The boy looked up to see his brother standing at the end of the drive way. The firefighter handed him over and ran back into the house.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and shook violently. "I-I'm sorry, I-Itachi." The older raven stared closed his eyes and let his head rest on his younger brother's head and he rubbed circles lightly into his back. He turned and began walking to a police officer. Sasuke's eyes opened and he stared up at the house that was being eaten by raging flames on one side. His mind cleared slightly and he noticed all the fire trucks and an ambulance and a few police officers.

"We have them!"

Itachi turned around to face the house again and he and Sasuke watched as two limp bodies were carried out and placed onto set up gernies, Sasuke only noticed the severe burns and blistered skin.

"Daddy! Mommy!" He screamed as he tried to kick his way out of Itachi's arms. The older raven directed Sasuke's head away from their parents and listened to the painful sobs coming from the young boy.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I am so sorry..." His words were drawn out and his eyes quickly became bloodshot as the strain to keep his tears in check became to much. He turned and walked away leaving his emotions behind to hover over the grave. He walked steadily with pride that masked the inner turmoil. The hospital came into veiw in no time. He didn't bother looking to see if there were cars coming; at the moment, getting hit by a car would be a blessing to the raven.

He went straight through the main entrance of the hospital, not bothering to look up at anyone as he made he way to the elevator. It was quiet in the blonde's hallway. Usually there were a few doctors making rounds, but to day the only noise was his shoes tapping away at the tiled floor. He got to the familiar door and reached for the knob.

Suddenly the door flew open and a taller blonde man bumped into Sasuke. "Excuse me." He said in a haste and continued down the hall. He stared after the man for a moment before he went in the room. Naruto was laying in bed, staring angrily out the window.

"Hey." He said as he walked up and sat in the seat. The blonde turned his head and Sasuke noticed the bandages that covered the side. "What happened?"

"I passed out I guess. I can't really remember what happened." He ran his fingers over the bandages and winced when he applied too much pressure. "Who was that guy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a small smile. "My dad. He's mad again."

"Why?"

"They want to do surgery and I said no."

"Why do they want to do surgery now?" Naruto pulled out his orange book that had been nestled at his side under the covers. He flipped through the pages the handed it to Sasuke. "I wrote everything down that the doctor said." The raven took the book and read over the words. He cocked an eyebrow and looked up at his blonde friend.

"They found another shadow? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means there's another tumor forming." He said simply as though the statement had no importance to him. "They did a scan of my brain to make sure my little fall didn't like cause the already existing tumor to like mutate or something. And when they looked over it, they found a shadow in the scan, another tumor. They think they're going to murge." The raven only stared.

"What would happen?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer. "Well, basically my brain wouldn't be able to handle it and I would just all together stop working. Burn out like a light bulb pretty much."

"You'd die."

Naruto nodded and continued looking out the window. Sasuke sat back into the chair feeling the soft cushin flatten under him. "What about the surgery? Wouldn't it be better than just sitting here and waiting for your brain to shut down."

"No."

"Do you want to die, Naruto?" Sasuke shouted. The blonde whipped his head around and glared at Sasuke.

"No! Of course I don't!" The blonde's voice cracked slightly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have a timer on your life? Everyday, I wake up knowing I could die any second!" Tears lined the rim of his eyes. "It scares the hell out of me, Sasuke! Everything does. I have to try like hell to remember something that happened two seconds ago. Everything is being eaten away and I can't do anything to stop it. And the surgery! God, that surgery has a ninety percent chance of killing me, Sasuke. I don't want the last thing I ever see to be doctors hovering over me, ready to rip my skull open. Do you get it now, Sasuke? It all just scares me."

**Ahhh! i updated this story! I kind of forgot about it for a while... sorry. And another sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**


	7. World Of Chances

_**Sleep In Sunlight**_

_Chapter 7_

World Of Chances

Previously:

"Well, basically my brain wouldn't be able to handle it and I would just all together stop working. Burn out like a light bulb pretty much." "You'd die." Naruto nodded and continued looking out the window. Sasuke sat back into the chair feeling the soft cushion flatten under him. "What about the surgery? Wouldn't it be better than just sitting here and waiting for your brain to shut down." "No." "Do you want to die, Naruto?" Sasuke shouted. The blonde whipped his head around and glared at Sasuke. "No! Of course I don't!" The blonde's voice cracked slightly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have a timer on your life? Everyday, I wake up knowing I could die any second!" Tears lined the rim of his eyes. "It scares the hell out of me, Sasuke! Everything does. I have to try like hell to remember something that happened two seconds ago. Everything is being eaten away and I can't do anything to stop it. And the surgery! God, that surgery has a ninety percent chance of killing me, Sasuke. I don't want the last thing I ever see to be doctors hovering over me, ready to rip my skull open. Do you get it now, Sasuke? It all just scares me." -

'Would it make a difference?' Naruto sat alone in his room. The faulty florescent light flickered above his head. He wondered, long after Sasuke had left, if going through with the surgery would make a difference. He didn't understand exactly how bad his condition was. He never wanted to really pay attention to the doctors when they rambled on. All he knew was that he now had two tumors feasting on his brain, and he was sitting between life and death.

If he did have the surgery, what would it be like afterwords? There was no possible way he would go back to normal. No, there was too much damage done already. He was sure he wouldn't get his memory back. There was no way he would be able to walk freely without losing control of his legs and falling flat on his ass. It had been this way for so long, he just couldn't see past the difficulties.

He was confused. He never heard anything good about the surgery, other than it would get most of the growth out. They would crack open his skull and, with inhuman precision, cut his brain and clean him out. It was scary to think about how he could die right there on the table. Some idiot could sneeze and the surgeon would jerk the knife into the deep tissue and kill him. That is not how he wanted to die.

He didn't care if he suffered from memory loss, and it was dangerous for him to be out of his wheelchair. All he wanted was to die in peace. Have a smile on his face as his eyes fluttered closed for the eternal rest. No pain.

He wanted his funeral to be somewhat of a celebration for what few years he had lived. Not all sad and mopey where everyone wore black and cried over big plates of casseroles and store bought cookies. They would definitely not play sappy music either. He wanted real music. His favorite music.

White roses. He wanted to have his casket topped with a bunch of white roses. He knew they were expensive, but it was just a thought. He wanted to look nice, too. He remembered when his great aunt had died and they caked her face with blue eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick. Half the people there whispered and snickered at her looking like a clown. He didn't want to be snickered at.

Of course, he was sure that they weren't going to put blue eyeshadow on him, but he still didn't want to be painted to tan or too pale.

He was going to attend. He wasn't quite sure how the afterlife worked, but he wanted to be there for his funeral. He wanted to see who came. Give a last unfelt hug and kiss to his family that he hasn't seen for a while. Whisper unheard thank yous into the ears of the people brave enough to get up and say a few words on his behalf. Then, when it was all over and done with, he would make his departure. Walk into the light, the shimmering gates, the dark hole, a new reincarnated life, whatever there was waiting for him. He would go.

It sickened him sometimes. He had it all planed, right down to his very departure from the earth's living crust. He was only fifteen. Fifteen year old's normally think they'll live forever, but here he was, planning every little detail. It was sick... but necessary.

"Naruto." There was a knock at the door that startled him out of his thoughts. Shizune walked in, pulling her food cart along with her. "I have your dinner. Does chicken sound good?" The blonde smiled brightly. "Yeah! I'm starving!" He pulled his standing table around and watched as the raven haired nurse placed the large green container down on the table. She pulled off the lid and his mouth watered at the smells that came exploding out.

"And I snuck a little something for desert." She winked and pulled a small paper plate with a large piece of chocolate cake from the bottom shelf of her cart. "Thanks!" He tried hard to push that smile, but it fell.

Shizune noticed the troubled look on the boy's face and frowned. "Sweetie, are you alright?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... a little scared." She nodded reassuringly and placed a hand over his. "I know... but being scared is normal... you're gonna be ok." Wouldn't it be just fabulous if that was true?

Sasuke stared down at the greasy pizza that sat in front of him. He could feel his brother's eyes on him. "I'm assuming you went to see Naruto today." Itachi spoke knowingly as he took a bite of his piece of pizza. Sasuke picked up his slice and stuffed a big bite into his mouth. He nodded. "How'd it go?" Sasuke chewed fiercely. The tone in Itachi's voice made Sasuke feel as though he was being mocked. Like Itachi knew what Naruto had told him and was just itching to say 'I told you so'.

"It was alright. We hung out for a little while. Talked." Itachi nodded. They continued to eat in silence, each occasionally glaring at the other for their own reasons.

When they finished, they both sat there waiting for the other to say something. Anything. "Can I go back again?" The younger Uchiha looked up at his brother. The older raven sighed and placed his chin atop his folded hands. "I still don't think it's a good idea." Sasuke was about to protest but his brother stopped him. "But... I can't stop you from sneaking out or running off like you did today. I know you like this boy, and it's obvious that he has done something to you."

It was difficult for the young raven to understand what his brother was talking about. He didn't notice any change. The only change he knew of was the one where he went from being a total dick to Naruto to now, where he was at the very least decent towards the blonde. He mentally shrugged. He doesn't pay attention to how he acts. Maybe there was a shift.

Yes, he liked Naruto. He was nice, and caring. Always tried to look on the bright side of things. Took the bad things with the slightest hint of a smile. Sasuke found him interesting to talk to. He could hold a good conversation. He felt that he could be open and honest about anything, and Naruto wouldn't laugh or call him an idiot like his friends from school do now.

Naruto was his friend. They only knew each other for a few days, but he felt a connection, as corny as it may sound. He wondered if Naruto felt the same way. If he thought they had become friends in the short days they knew each other. There was a very miniscule thought that drifted past his already confused mind that said they were to explore the depths of 'like' and find love buried under all the problems they were facing.

It was stupid and idiotic. Impossible, really. He blamed the thought on the fact that he knew Naruto could disappear any moment. A childish longing that resembled the one he held for his parents long after they died in that hospital. There was no true feeling. They were just friends.

Sasuke smiled and stood up to place his plate in the sink. Without saying a word he left the kitchen and went to his room. He fell onto his bed and stared at the inside of his eyelids. He felt angry, still over the conversation that he and Naruto had had earlier that day. He could understand why Naruto didn't want the surgery. Naruto said he didn't want the last thing he saw to be doctors standing around him preparing to rip open his skull.

He assumed that, since Naruto has been facing such decisions and continuous words of death, the blonde must have thought about it. Thought of how he wanted to die. What it would be like on the other side. It made him sad to think that someone younger than him would have to think about things like that.

He couldn't imagine what it must be like to know that you could die any second. Well... yes he could. Couldn't everyone? Anyone could die at any time. He could die right now in some accidental nuclear bomb launch that just happened to target his house. It seemed like it was the same thing. He could only see one difference.

Pain. Naruto had a constant reminder of what was to come. He had to suffer the headaches, the sudden slips into unconsciousness, forgetting stuff, and the emotional tole it took on him. The blonde had it hanging over his head, staring him in the eye. That was the difference.

Sasuke could never understand.

- THE NEXT DAY...

Naruto sat in his wheelchair staring out the window. It was early afternoon and the sun seemed to greet him in the most beautiful ways. The warmth came through the window and graced his face with its loving glow. He smiled when he looked down at the garden. The sun was feeding the flowers making them sing his name as they boomed with enhance color.

He wanted to go down there and sit in the bed of sunlight and soak up all the rays the ball of fire had to offer. It made him happy to sit out there. He would watch the petals dance as the breeze whispered its nonsense into his ears. He felt a lone tear push its way from his socket and pour down his cheeks. It made him happy. He wanted to be there. Live there. Die there.

"Hey." Naruto quickly wiped his tears and spun around in his chair to meet the owner of the now unforgettable voice. "Hey Sasuke!" He cheered and rolled over to where the raven took his seat in the chair near the bed. "Are you feeling better today?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the fresh bandage on the blonde's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache now." He smiled and nodded reassuringly. Sasuke looked around the room, not really wanting to look into the blonde's eyes, knowing he would see the nervousness that was hidden there. "So what are we doing today?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a second. More than anything he wanted to go down to the garden and enjoy the day, but Shizune would get pissed, especially today. "Let's play Go-Fish." He giggled at the face Sasuke made. The raven sighed. "Alright." The smiling blonde rolled over to the shelf and pulled a worn out deck of cards.

Sasuke shuffled them and gave ten to Naruto and himself. "Ok, you got any sevens?" He asked once he got them all situated in his hand. He looked up at the blonde when he didn't answer. He saw those blue eyes move over the cards multiple times, before they looked up at him. "I don't think there are any elevens in a deck of cards."

Sasuke smirked. "I said seven, dobe." Naruto pursed his lips in thought and slammed the cards down on the table. "I don't want to play anymore."

"We haven't even played yet." The raven looked over Naruto's features. He seemed different today. His eyes were hollowed out, not sparkling with the sheer enjoyment of what moments he had. "Are you ok?" Naruto stared into Sasuke eyes. He didn't know what to say. How could he tell Sasuke, his only friend, that he might lose his life before the sun sets today.

"I'm fine. I just really wanted to go out in the garden today." Sasuke nodded. "Well, let's go. It's a nice day out and everything." The blonde shook his head. "Can't. I can't go anywhere today."

"Hn. Why not?" The raven shifted in his chair. "I'm doing it." He huffed out bluntly. "I talked to the doctor this morning and I told them I wanted to do the surgery. I go in at six."

"Huh?" Was all that Sasuke could spit out. He was kind of happy that he was hearing this, but at the same time he was a bit shocked. He didn't think Naruto was the kind of person to change his mind so suddenly, and the fact that the surgery was taking place in just a few hours was a little scary.

"Th-That's great..." He stuttered, suddenly feeling somewhat awkward. "What made you change your mind?"

"You."

OoOoO

**Sorry to stop there. Next chapter will be better. I swear.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Heaven

Special thanks to Yuu-chi (on FanFiction) and Jezz456 (on FanFiction) for their amazing ideas for this chapter.

Thanks you guys!

OH!

And the winning story is at the end.

_**Sleep In Sunlight**_

_Chapter 8:_

Heaven

Previously:

"I'm fine. I just really wanted to go out in the garden today." Sasuke nodded. "Well, let's go. It's a nice day out and everything." The blonde shook his head. "Can't. I can't go anywhere today."

"Hn. Why not?" The raven shifted in his chair. "I'm doing it." He huffed out bluntly. "I talked to the doctor this morning and I told them I wanted to do the surgery. I go in at six."

"Huh?" Was all that Sasuke could spit out. He was kind of happy that he was hearing this, but at the same time he was a bit shocked. He didn't think Naruto was the kind of person to change his mind so suddenly, and the fact that the surgery was taking place in just a few hours was a little scary.

"Th-That's great..." He stuttered, suddenly feeling somewhat awkward. "What made you change your mind?"

"You."

"There you go, Naruto." The man in white smiled as he stuck two needles into his arm and delivered the drug. "Your dad will be here shortly. Then we'll be taking you into the OR." Naruto only nodded.

Sasuke breathed in deeply. His insides were tight with nerves. His heart was pounding. He wanted to throw up. "Sasuke?" Naruto said after the man in white left the room. He looked up into the big blue eyes he had come to love. "Hm?"

"Are you scared?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No." He didn't want to admit that this was starting to break him down inside. He knew if he said it out loud he would lose himself and start crying. He wanted Naruto to be calm before going into surgery. "There is no reason to be scared. Everything is going to be fine." He stated trying to sound as calm as possible.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling tired from the drug that continued to drip into his veins. He was drifting slowly. He felt like he was floating. "Sasuke, will you do me a favor... if I don't make it out."

The raven felt like he was choking. They way Naruto sounded wasn't like his usual self. It was airy and slow. He knew it was the anesthesia, but it still freaked him out. He leaned closer, laying his arms on the bed. "Yeah... what is it?"

Naruto did his best to pull his eyes open, he wanted to see Sasuke. His lifted hand clumsily and placed it on Sasuke's cheek. He had always wanted to touch Sasuke, just to see if he got the same feeling he got when he looked at him. He smiled.

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine when he felt the blonde's hand rest on his cheek. Surely this is what heaven was like. "I want white roses... for my funeral... if I don't make it."

Tears were welling up in Sasuke's eyes. He tried his best to hold it back. He pulled Naruto hand to his lips, placing a kiss on his palm. He didn't want to lose him. "Yeah. I can get those for you... but not for a long long time. You're gonna make it through this." He kissed the soft hand again and laid it gently on the bed. "You're going to make it and after you get all healed up me and you are going to sit in the garden and eat ramen together. Ok?"

Naruto tried to laugh, but it came out like a choked breath. "That sounds amazing."

"Naruto." The two looked over at the door when Shizune popped in. "We're going to take you up there, ok?" The blonde didn't respond. His eyes remained closed.

000

Sasuke sat out in the waiting room by himself. He didn't like to wait. The clock on the wall that he never took his eyes off seemed to take three hours to tick to a second. Why did this have to happen? Naruto was doing this for him.

Flashback

"Th-That's great." Sasuke stuttered, suddenly feeling somewhat awkward. "What made you change your mind?"

Naruto smiled. "You."

The raven's eyes widened as he just stared. "Me?"

"Yes, you." He chuckled at the look on Sasuke's face. "I figured someone is going to have to make sure you stay out of trouble. It might as well be me... and... I don't want to miss out on all the time we could have together."

End Flashback

The raven's heart thumped at the memory. The thought of being with Naruto forever made his stomach tighten with pure joy. They could be happy together.

"Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke's head shot up when he saw the tall blonde man standing in the entrance talking to the doctor that took Naruto away. It amazed him how much Naruto looked like his father. Their eyes were the same.

Minato walked over slowly and sat next to Sasuke. They didn't speak to each other. They were both stuck in their thoughts over the boy they both loved.

Suddenly they both looked over to the entrance of the ICU after hearing a scream from the other side. A doctor, followed by a crying woman and her husband came through. "Isn't there anything else you can do for him?" The woman sobbed out to the doctor while her husband held her close.

The doctor's eyes were saddened by the mother in front of him. "I'm sorry Mrs. Nara. At this point, it is doing no good for anyone to keep Shikamaru on life support. It would be better to just let him leave us in peace." Sasuke swallowed hard and looked away from the scene. Minato did the same. They both wondered if there would be a similar situation with Naruto.

Hours and hours passed. Neither had moved from their seat. The blonde looked down at the boy next to him and smiled. "You must really care about him to want to stay passed midnight." Sasuke looked up. "Yeah... I do."

"Excuse me," The two jumped when the silence around them was disturbed. "Mr. Uzumaki, Sasuke." The doctor came close to them and peered down with sleep deprived eyes.

"I have some good news."

Three months later...

Sluuuuurp!

"Jeesh, you eat like a pig." Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blonde continued to stuff his face with the noodles. "I'm starving!" He defended. "They haven't let me eat real food since the surgery." He smiled and slurped some more.

It was a beautiful sight for Sasuke. He didn't think this moment would come. He had waited for three months for Naruto to heal enough for him to fulfill his promise. Now, here they were, sitting in the garden, staring out at the sunflowers, eating ramen. This had to be the best day of his life.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and cocked and eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Sasuke smiled.

"I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he relaxed back into his soft smile. "I love you too, Sasuke... You saved me."

**0000**

**That's it. It's over. :(**

**Did you guys like it? Sorry it was short. There wasn't a whole lot that I wanted to put into this.**

**Leave a comment/review and tell me what you think.**

**NEW STORY WINNER IS::::::**

**Fanfic #2: SasuNaru: Teen angst, murder, violence, drug abuse, teenage prostitution, all sorts of illegal stuff. -After coming out to their families, and getting a negative reaction, Naruto and Sasuke (14, 15) stage their deaths and run away so they can be together and face many problems that force them to make the decision of returning home, or staying lost in the world for ever. (dun dun dunnnn)**

**15 votes.**

**Thanks to all of those who voted!**

**Be on the look out for it! I should have chapter one up by Wednesday.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
